This is an application for the continuation of the ongoing trial "African-American Antiplatelet Stroke Prevention Trial (AAASP). This is a multicenter, randomized double blind clinical trial comparing ticlopidine (500 mg/day) with aspirin (650 mg/day). The purpose is to test the efficacy of the two treatments in preventing recurrent stroke, vascular death and myocardial infarction. Patients are enrolled no more than 90 days after incident cerebral infarction and are followed for 2 years. The investigators have already recruited 1400 of the needed 1800 subjects. Dr. Gorelick and colleagues have demonstrated their ability to conduct a trial of this magnitude having overcome initial difficulties in recruitment, which require the expansion to sites outside the Chicago area. They have currently completed two-thirds of the projected enrollment and should be able to continue to administer this trial competently to its conclusion.